1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load hauling tandem combination and more particularly to a motor driven truck to which is hitched a load transporting trailer both especially, although not exclusively, for use in hauling bulk material such as garbage, metal scrap or the like.
2. Objects of the invention.
A main object of the invention is to provide a combination of the above general type wherein not only is the truck motor-driven but the trailer can likewise be motor-driven and steerable, when unhitched from the truck, and be further provided with its own lifting mechanism so that a load box may be mounted on it and removed from it without mechanical help separate from the trailer or truck.
As will be appreciated, this object makes it possible to increase considerably the flexibility, effectiveness and thereby the efficiency of the whole combination. Thus, by being autonomous, the trailer may put down empty material collecting boxes at preselected locations, pick up loaded ones at the same locations and then be hitched to the truck which may then drive to a dump site, the truck having picked up its own load, in the meantime. If, as is mostly the case, the truck is of the tipping lorry type, it can first put down an empty load box and pick up a filled one. The same considerable advantage is available at the dump site where both truck and trailer may be operated separately and simultaneously.
The truck may of course be of the semi-trailer type where a trailer is coupled to the truck by a goose-neck connection. The term &lt;truck&gt; will however be solely used hereinafter for convenience.